


Machine Love

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Little Bit of Slut-Shaming, Advanced Technology, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe- future, Anal Sex, Androids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Bleak and Desolate Earth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, But they try at the end, Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Emotionless Draco Malfoy, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Hopeful Ending, Horny Draco Malfoy, Horny Harry Potter, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just needed to get this out again, I promise it's not much, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Its the year 3264, James and Lily aren't good parents, M/M, Protective Harry Potter, Rich Harry Potter, Robots, Sex Work, Sex Worker Draco Malfoy, Sex workers, Slightly abrupt ending, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, Top Harry Potter, but not really, dystopian themes, please ignore the plot holes, slightly ambiguous ending, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: It's the year 3264. The Earth is bleak. Draco does what he needs to survive. He doesn't expect to fall in love in the process.ORThe Future!Fic nobody asked for where Draco is a sex worker who's hired by Harry Potter, who's the heir of the EmotiBots line.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Machine Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/gifts).



> Ok so this isn't the best fic to gift to you, but ily so just enjoy it please :)
> 
> So this Future! AU just jumped into my head and I just had to write it. Please ignore all the plot holes in this. I'm also working on lots of different AUs now but this one was a priority.  
> Also, not everything I write is dark! I've just been feeling angsty lately. Don't worry, tho. I've got some fluffy prompts up my sleeve :)  
> Jesus, my notes are always so long lmao

(I)

Draco sighed to himself as he chewed on his tasteless meal cube. It was cheaper to provide the workers with pure nutrients than to give them actual meals all the time. He didn’t hold any resentment towards the bosses, but he _would_ appreciate getting hot meals more than once a week.

Then again, the bosses were just ManagerBots, who lived specifically to, well, _manage_.

Ever since Nikolai Melnikof had invented the first EmotiBot in 2798, the world had changed drastically. Now, there were all _kinds_ of androids, fromBabyBots to WaiterBots to even ErotiBots. Draco _still_ didn’t understand how people had sex with robots, no matter _how_ lifelike they were. 

Now, in the year 3264, things were as advanced as ever, with robots now outnumbering humans on the globe. The population of humans was slowly declining, and Draco knew that extinction wasn’t too far off. They had gone from a massive ten billion in 2050 to a meager fifty million now. A couple more centuries and they would be gone.

For some reason, this didn’t terrify Draco nearly as much as it should have. He didn’t care much for extinction now; he had the brothel to focus on.

Draco had literally run away from his parents to join a circus when he was sixteen, three years prior to now. Even though he was rich and well off, his parents had more or less forced him to get a job or be kicked out. There was no room for mercy in a cold world. And Malfoys were notoriously ruthless, even to their own kind. The loss of their only son wouldn’t mean much to them; they could always find somebody else to take his place in a heartbeat.

It wasn’t easy finding one, but after months of surviving by himself, he had found a brothel instead.

Draco wasn’t one to deny an opportunity and turning away the brothel in favor of a circus was madness when he was so desperate.

Circuses had become quite a big deal ever since the early 3000s, and seeing one perform was a blessing most could only hope to receive. There were tall tales of people running away to join circuses; now Draco knew that most of them ended up in brothels instead.

As he breathed in the chemical air, he sighed. Ever since trees had gone nearly into extinction, people had found other ways of sustaining the atmosphere and climate change. Now, the air everybody breathed was made in labs before being pumped out into the world. The icebergs had been restored, the ozone layer had been fixed and even greenhouse gases had been converted into eco-friendly fuel.

Only the wealthy owned trees. To even see one was a luxury, not to talk of breathing its pure air.

It was ironic that the Earth was nearly perfect, yet so desolate and bleak.

Now, all the ground was made of plated metal sheets, with a few clumps of green grass peeking out of the cracks here and there. Animals had been kept in zoos and laboratories, bred at an inhumane rate just to satisfy the hunger of the human race. Plants were kept in reservoirs and preserving parks. Everything now was cold, metallic and emotionless.

Over the years, humans had become smarter and colder. Most people lived alone, save the lucky few who managed to find love in a cold world like this.

Draco had no hope that he would find love. He didn’t like to dwell on it too much.

“Time to meet!” A loud voice echoed over the speaker. Draco swallowed the remains of his meal cube, prying the gummy bits out of his teeth with his tongue as he left his hover-house and sat at the door, his legs dangling hundreds of feet above the ground. He took his gravity boots from the mudroom and put them on, making his way towards the giant tent in the center of all the hover-houses surrounding it. When he walked on air, Draco liked to look down at the world below. It looked beautiful and ugly at the same time.

He and all the other workers met in the huge tent. It was made out of hammered electrum and satin. Soft to touch, but sturdy and flexible as well.

Most of the other prostitutes were quiet, which was fine with Draco. He wasn’t one for talking anyways. He knew their names, but that was about it (Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Justin, Blaise and lots of other people he couldn’t bother to think about now.)

The ManagerBots stood in the center, looking professional and cold as always.

“Draco.” Bot 1 said. “You have been booked for tonight. Get ready to leave in thirty minutes. The rest of you, listen up.”

Draco got up, dusting off his alloyed jeans as he walked back to his hover-house. He usually attracted people because of his exotic looks. There weren’t many natural blonds anymore; being a platinum blond was even rarer.

He opened his closet and pulled out a netted softsilver shirt and tight platinum jeans that made his arse look fat. As he pulled them on, he wondered if it was an old patron, or someone new. Hopefully someone new, because they tended to pay him more than he was meant to get, so he kept the spare change.

Hopefully, they would be handsome too. If he was going to get fucked, he would at least prefer someone hot. But old and rich worked out too. As long as he got the cash.

He looked at his smartwatch (despite how old it was, Draco still loved it; it was the only remnant of his childhood left) and checked the coordinates for the meet up.

 _473-3849-293,_ it read.

Draco typed them into his boots and grabbed his bubble helmet as he walked out of the house. He slipped the helmet over his head as his boots flew him away.

(II)

Ten minutes later, he landed in front of a _massive_ house. It was a typical futuristic mansion (not that Draco had seen many after he had run away), but what amazed him was the _tree_.

It was huge and right in the middle of a beautiful garden, with all kinds of plants and flowers Draco had never seen before. It was a shock of green and pink and red and _rainbow_ in this gray world.

In a trance, he walked into the garden, marveling the beautiful flora and plants. He was so fixated, he didn’t realize his patron standing behind him.

“Hello. Enjoying yourself?” Draco jumped and turned around. Behind him was a tall, handsome man. He has black hair and kind green eyes. He looked around Draco’s age.

“Sorry, sir.” Draco muttered, looking down at his shoes. He was sure to get fired now.

“It’s alright, really. And you can call me Harry. Draco, right?” Draco looked up at Harry, who was smiling softly at him.

“Ok sir-Harry. And you’re right.” 

There was silence for a bit.

“What would you like me to do? I can do role-play, or cross-dressing if you-”

“No, no, none of that.” Harry blushed. Draco tilted his head. Perhaps he was kinky but didn’t like to admit it. Oh well. Draco had been with many people like that.

“Perhaps handcuffs, or a paddle, or-”

“No.” Harry said firmly. “I just want to talk.”

“Talk?” Draco rose an eyebrow. “You mean dirty talk? I could-”

“ _No_. Just a normal conversation. No sex.”

Draco looked at him like he was out of it. “No sex? Why did you order me then?”

Harry shrugged. “Just wanted to. The people at my school are posh prats, and I want to talk to someone who I didn’t know.”

“So, you called a prostitute.”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure this isn’t role-play?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Draco shrugged. It wasn’t any of his business. As long as he got paid, he didn't care. He plopped himself down onto the grass, marveling at the feel. Harry sat next to him.

“So, what do you want to talk about?”

“Just life in general. Have you ever thought about a different world? Besides this one.”

“All the time.” Draco said, wondering why he was being so open with someone he just met. “But there’s not much of a point. You have to do what you have to get by.”

“Do you hate being a sex worker?” Harry asked, curiously.

“Contrary to popular belief, no. I do everything willingly. There’s the occasional rough person, but most days I enjoy what I do, even if it doesn’t pay much. I certainly could have been worse off.”

Harry nodded, absently uprooting several strands of grass. “Do you know my last name?”

“No. What is it?”

“Potter.”

Draco sucked in a gasp. The Potters were more or less the top of the food chain. They owned the _entire_ EmotiBot line, and literally managed the entire _world_ supply. And Draco was here, talking to their son.

“That’s surprising. What’s someone as rich as you doing with a whore?”

“Don’t say that.”

“What, me being a whore? I am one. No point of denying it.”

“You’re very detached.”

“Not detached. I’m just not one for deceiving myself with useless lies.”

Harry hummed. “I like you.”

“I don’t care if you do or don’t.”

Harry laughed at that. “You really are something.”

Draco shrugged. “Do you have a guest room or something? Because I’m not expected until tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Let me take you there.” They both got up and dusted themselves off. Harry led Draco into the house, which was as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. There were floating bots, and lots of sleek edges. It was mostly white and pristine, compared to the outside world.

Harry led Draco up the elevator (it was very fast, compared the ones Draco had been in; it only took a second to get up three floors) and into a spacious room. It had a big white technobed, with white tables and wardrobes and basically white everything.

Draco also noticed that Harry kept on looking down at his arse when he thought Draco wasn’t looking.

“If you’re horny, we can still have sex. I don’t really care.”

“W-what?” Harry blushed. Draco rose an eyebrow.

“You’ve been eyefucking me since we got into the house. Don’t think I didn’t notice you.”

“Oh, um…” Harry trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with a large hand.

Draco shrugged. “Well, if you change your mind, do it before 0800. That’s when I leave.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry said, though it looked like he had no intention of doing so.

Draco sat down on the fluffy bed, marveling at the downy fabric. Back in the circus, he only had an old model of a technobed, but this one was probably the latest. The temperature and texture of the sheets changed fluidly beneath his fingertips as he stroked them absently.

He crossed his legs and leaned back on his arms, not missing the way Harry’s cock jumped in his joggers. Draco smirked. Harry was probably too proud to admit that he was hard.

“Just admit that you want it, Harry. It won’t kill you.”

Before Harry could reply, Draco knelt down in front of him and yanked down his joggers and pants in one go, releasing his cock. Draco gulped. It was bigger than he had anticipated.

“What are you doing?” Harry nearly shrieked, blushing.

Instead of answering, Draco took Harry’s cock into his mouth all the way down to the hilt.

“ _Fuck_.” Harry moaned. Draco pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head before plunging back, sucking it and humming around it.

“ _Jesus_ , Draco.” Harry groaned, bucking wildly into Draco’s mouth. Draco let Harry hold his head in place and fuck his mouth, still placing licks and small hums whenever he could.

Draco swallowed around Harry’s cock and heard him hiss. 

“ _Fuck_ , I’m coming.” Harry moaned, and shot his load inside Draco’s warm mouth. Draco kept on sucking and humming, swallowing Harry’s bitter come eagerly. When Harry finished emptying his load, he pulled out of Draco’s swollen lips slowly, shaking his head.

“I didn’t tell you to do that.” He muttered, almost fondly stroking Draco’s hair.

“You didn’t have too.” Was all Draco said.

(II)

It had been three months since Draco had first met Harry, and they had settled into a routine now. Every Friday, Harry booked Draco for the whole weekend. They spent most of the time talking, and when Harry was horny, they fucked. It was oddly relaxing, and Draco now found himself looking forward to the weekends now.

“How is school like?” Draco asked as they sat in the garden; it was his favorite place to be, and Harry often let him indulge in it.

Harry shrugged. He did that a lot. “Boring. There are only like fifty people my age, and I only associate with them for PR.”

“What kind of things do you learn?”

“Math, English, Robotics, et cetera et cetera.”

“Hm.” Draco said. “Where are your parents?”

“Traveling the world.” Harry’s voice was bitter. Draco patted his shoulder.

“Wanna fuck me and forget about it?” He offered.

Harry laughed. “You’re a riot, Draco.”

***

The next weekend, Draco was sullen and sore. His last client from yesterday had more or less taken him dry, and he was still bleeding from the treatment. He couldn’t stand the thought of telling the ManagerBots that he had anal fissures, so he kept quiet.

“What’s wrong?’ Harry kept asking.

“Nothing.” Draco kept replying. Harry’s eyes narrowed. 

“Wanna have sex?” Harry offered.

“No, we can’t.” Draco’s voice was a bit too breathless; he cursed himself.

Before he could move, Harry pinned him down to the bed.

“Draco, tell me what happened.” His voice was deep and sent shivers down Draco’s spine.

“Someone was just a bit rough, is all.” He said, trying to sound nonchalant. Harry didn’t seem convinced.

“Let me see you. Take off your pants.”

Draco wordlessly took them off; he knew that there was no point of fighting Harry.

Harry’s eyes narrowed at his torn, swollen entrance. “Who the _fuck_ did this?” 

“There’s no point, Harry.” Draco murmured. Harry ignored him.

“Mandy!” Harry yelled. A HealerBot materialized before him.

“Yes, Mr. Harry?” Her voice was soft, but clinical, Draco noticed.

“Give me some DermaCream and a soft cloth.” 

Mandy reached into her purse and brought them out, handing them to Harry.

“Harry, you really don’t have to.” Draco blushed.

“Hush, okay? I want to do it.” Harry started gently rubbing the cream onto his hole, patting it with the soft cloth. When he pushed his finger inside, Draco clenched his teeth. He slowly twisted it around, making sure that the cream touched all the tears.

He withdrew his finger and sent Mandy away, wiping his finger with the cloth.

“Thank you.” Draco whispered. The air between them had changed; there was a new tension in the air.

Instead of answering, Harry kissed him. The kiss wasn’t hot and needy; it was soft and tentative and _new_.

“I think I love you.” Harry whispered against his lips.

“I think I love you too.” Draco sighed.

***

Ever since that day, they had spent all their remaining time together, chatting or playing around or fucking. It was even up to the point that Harry had booked Draco every night for the foreseeable future.

For the first time in _forever_ , Draco was happy. He had Harry, and he admitted that he was actually in love. Suddenly, the prospect of a future alone seemed so sad.

Which was why the universe just _had_ to fuck things up.

(III)

They were fucking on the living room couch when Harry’s parents walked in. At first, Harry and Draco hadn’t noticed, but the shattering of a champagne glass brought them out of their sex-induced haze.

They all stared in horror at each other for a second, before Harry quickly pulled out of Draco and wrapped him up with the blanket they had put on the cold sofa.

“Mum, Dad? I-I thought-”

“You thought _what_?” Draco shivered; his mother’s voice was eerily quiet. She had dark red hair put into a painful looking bun on the top of her head and was in a clean cut iridium dress that stopped at her knees.

At least Harry’s father was easy to read; his face was in a look of pure shock and fury.

“What the _fuck_ is this?” He bellowed. Harry stood up, ignoring the fact that he was naked.

“Dad-” He started. Before he could finish, Harry’s mother walked up to him and slapped him. Hard. The sound echoed throughout the house.

As Harry was recovering, she marched up to Draco and ripped the blanket away.

“How _dare_ you corrupt my son?” She screeched. She slapped him as well, her long gold nails digging into his cheek and drawing blood.

“ **Don’t touch him!** ” Harry roared, pushing his mother away and cradling Draco into his arms.

“ _Harry James Potte_ r-”

“Harry.” Draco said, firmly. The whole room went silent.

“Thank you. I’ll be leaving now. I’m sorry for-”

“Draco. You are _not_ going anywhere.”

“Oh, yes he is.” Harry’s father growled. “How long have you been sleeping with that _whore_ , Harry? _How long_?!” 

“You have no right to know that.” 

“We’re your fucking _parents_! Don’t say-” 

“Really? My parents, huh? Do parents leave their kids for _months_ on end, not even bothering to talk to them even _once_? Do parents _never_ talk about their kid’s grades in school? Do parents never even _think_ to ask about how their child is _coping_? You two aren’t my parents. I don’t know who they are, but it’s _certainly_ not you two.”

Harry’s mother placed a shaky hand over her mouth. “ _Harry_ -”

“Don’t ‘Harry’ me. I’d rather spend time with someone who _actually_ loves me than people who only _pretend_ to.”

Harry’s mother burst into tears, but Harry barely spared her a glance. Instead, he picked up Draco and took them both upstairs, ignoring his stricken parents behind him.

By the time they reached his bedroom, Draco was in tears.

“This is never going to work out.” He sobbed into Harry’s chest, his cheek still stinging from Harry’s mother’s nails.

“Yes, it will, love. We don’t need them. _I_ don’t need them.”

“But-but-” Harry silenced him with a soft kiss. “Please don’t cry, love. Everything will be alright.”

Draco allowed Harry to wipe his tears away and clean his snot with the blanket. With Harry rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, he fell asleep into a surprisingly tranquil slumber.

***

The next day, Draco had suggested that Harry go out with his parents in order to reconcile with them.

“I don’t want to even look at them.” He growled. Draco pouted, and slid a hand down his bare chest suggestively.

“For me then?” He said, innocently. Despite himself, Harry grinned.

“You fiend.” he muttered, pulling Draco into a long, unhurried kiss. “Fine. But _just_ for you.” 

***

Harry, after a lot of effort, managed to call a truce with his parents. He didn’t forgive them, but he was willing to hear them out. And honestly, that was enough.

(IV)

Draco knew that things were not perfect. The world could end anytime from then. There could be a giant war that wiped out the human race. Harry’s parents were still wary of them. He would never see his parents again. Robots could take over the world. Fuck, aliens could come and destroy the planet.

But Draco had Harry, and he had love. And that was all he needed, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Please indulge me and leave kudos and comments!  
> Also leave some snacks too :D


End file.
